Talk:/v/'s Recommended Games Wiki/2018
These are comments about the front page or the wiki in general made during 2018. For recent comments, see Talk:/v/'s Recommended Games Wiki ----- Disabling anonymous edits "Feb 22: Special:WikiFeatures updated; extension option wgDisableAnonymousEditing = true" Are you sure we want to do this? -- Mozai (talk) 14:42, February 27, 2018 (UTC) I personally prefer to keep anonymous editing disabled, it helps keeping trollish edits at bay. Welcome to your doom! 17:30, February 28, 2018 (UTC) Monobook skin dies in May "On May 25th, 2018 the General Data Protection Regulation (GDPR), a new European data protection regulation, will go into effect. Unfortunately, in order to comply with this regulation, we will remove the Monobook skin from our network as it is not possible to bring it into compliance." I would like to know how the default wikimedia theme somehow stores personally-identifiable information, if it is "not possible to bring it into compliance the GDPR." I'd believe it if the default wiki theme was non-compliant, since it crams so much unrelated and irrelevant content into the page. --Mozai (talk) 20:57, May 21, 2018 (UTC) :It's probably a bullshit excuse, they just want to kill Monobook because the other theme has more room to place ads. Shall we migrate away from Wikia? I think it's time to look into alternatives. --LYRIC-Stormwatch (talk) 04:16, May 23, 2018 (UTC) Thunderbird told me that the message in question is a scam, so it may not be happening. We'll just have to wait and see. --Im-the-Janitor (talk) 23:35, May 23, 2018 (UTC) :Seems to be true. HERE. --LYRIC-Stormwatch (talk) 00:42, May 24, 2018 (UTC) The GDPR thing isn't a excuse (https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1456214#72, https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1456214#117), the problem is, for whatever reason they only decided to warn users five days in advance about the change. This post pretty much sums my opinion about it: https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1456214#73, and though I couldn't care less about monobook being retired (I'm actually surprised they didn't retired it sooner) they should've given alternatives instead of making Oasis the only skin abvailable. Welcome to your doom! 17:09, May 24, 2018 (UTC) :1: The data tracking used in Monobook is not compliant with the GDPR regulations. 2: The technical systems that were set up to make FANDOM GDPR-compliant are based on the default skin. :I know Monobook has less invasive features than Oasis, but I shouldn't've assumed it has no invasive features. The thread does mention w:c:dev:PseudoMonobook. And I did not know about . Must investigate further, better to improve our lot than to just walk away. --Mozai (talk) 19:47, May 24, 2018 (UTC) ::The theme designer can't eliminate the goddamn white space and garbage side bar, so it's worthless. In fact this problem could be fixed with CSS, but here's the most infuriating bit: Wikia's rules actually FORBID you from doing so for all users. --LYRIC-Stormwatch (talk) 14:08, May 25, 2018 (UTC) :So it seems like Monobook is gone for good. Fucking thanks Europe. :( --Im-the-Janitor (talk) 00:31, May 26, 2018 (UTC) Yo man, can anyone remove any references to Monobook now that it's no longer available for all users? As much as I hate Oasis and would much prefer Monobook, it'll have to do until someone makes a decent alternative (if they can do that). --Im-the-Janitor (talk) 04:23, July 5, 2018 (UTC) : It's only mentioned on the front page, as a caution that some pages need cleanup because they were made with Monobook in mind. And we can't make an alternative, Wikia not only blocks it but also forbids it. --Mozai (talk) 01:44, July 6, 2018 (UTC) : If anything we should change the suggestion to one of the alternatives mentioned in that discussion. Welcome to your doom! 17:03, July 6, 2018 (UTC) ::Wikia can't stop you from simply ditching this for a better site, granted they almost never delete wikis so this would stay a zombie site. I would've already done if /v/ wasn't prone to stop editing and the same situation where random people started using this would happen (can't blame you). ::If anything, Oasis looks less safe than Monobook. And the newer layout is more jarring; they don't listen. Mamaopapaya (talk) 01:08, July 11, 2018 (UTC) I've updated the text on the front page with the PseudoMonobook install instructions. Welcome to your doom! 14:47, July 11, 2018 (UTC) :Good, it's at least usable with it! --LYRIC-Stormwatch (talk) 02:41, August 28, 2018 (UTC) Linux I rewrote the description for Linux, made it a bit more informative. Whatchu guys think? --LYRIC-Stormwatch (talk) 02:41, August 28, 2018 (UTC) :Looks great! Welcome to your doom! 16:22, August 28, 2018 (UTC) >When you been de-amin'd QQ Just kidding, glad to see Mozai adopted the place. You guys have done a great job. - MFGreth 14:54, October 26, 2018 (UTC) Editor is glitchy Anyone noticed this sort of issue? See my December 16 edits here, always using the Classic Editor on Source mode. See how sometimes there's a bunch of blank lines after the system's slogan? I'm 100% sure I didn't add them, seemingly the editor does at random. --LYRIC-Stormwatch (talk) 23:47, December 17, 2018 (UTC)